Talks Machina Episode 56
| Image = TM_56.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel, Brian Wayne Foster, and Laura Bailey. | ChapterNum = Talks Machina | EpNum = 56 | GnSNum = C2E8a | Airdate = 2018-03-06 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:21:25 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7L2TwrPCik | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fifty-sixth episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * @cattywampus__: Laura: People have been pointing out that the Grogshot in November featured an appearance by a green man and a blue lady with a baby. Foreshadowing, or nah? * @NinjaSudo: Sam & Laura: How has sitting next to each other changed your dynamic in role playing? How about outside the game? * @DisposedAsh: Sam: How does it feel to be a cold blooded baby murderer? * @Lost_in_Pink: Does Jester know who her father is? Or is she just running around until she finds another blue tiefling? * @sarcasticsra: Sam: I was delighted when Nott became an Arcane Trickster at L3. Was that the plan from the start, or was the narrative/development of her learning magic after being around Caleb too good to pass up? (Also: Did Liam know you were going to pick that archetype?) * @iamsmiley99: Both: What do you guys think about the new group name, ‘The Mighty Nein’? Do you think it will stick, or do you think it will be like the S.H.I.T.s? * Gif of the Week: @RegularGnoll's rendition of Ice Ice Baby * Travis calls in! * O_beastin: To Laura: who comes to mind when you imagine Jester’s mom’s singing? * OCJeriko: Sam: What were Nott’s feelings when Caleb referred to her as a little sister, rather than as a daughter or anything else? Did she agree with that sentiment or does she hold Caleb in a different regard? * @inarijoker: Laura, does Jester have any idea who The Traveller really is or does she put blind faith in him? * Zombie_Caddies: Sam: Tasha’s Hideous Laughter has become so useful, did you pick it for its role play possibilities or the utility or both? * @KyleWithAnN: Laura: Is Jester’s love of pickles and pastries inspired by an weird food cravings you’ve had during your pregnancy? * @fruitsnacks16: Sam: How is Nott going to get used to a shiny clean Caleb? * Xocha Xiong: For Laura and Sam: Did you expect for Jester and Nott to have such a fun friendship or have such a great chemistry together? * Fanart of the Week: Cindy Cho aka @kimchidraws of the moment Caleb went unconscious * Cybrwulf1201: Laura: were you expecting to be able to capitalize off of Jester’s mother’s former clients this early in the campaign? * @MarvelousMissC: Sam: Do you suspect Nott will be more keen to use her disguise now that the party is in a big city, or will being around a diverse array of species make her feel less inclined to blend in? * @TheWriting Druid: Sam: What does Nott think of Jester’s past? Laura: is Jester concerned now that everyone knows who her mom is? * @Movos93: Sam: How does Nott feel about having a birthday? * @KellyJoule: To Laura, why did Jester decide to be so open about her past to the rest of the Mighty Nein this early into their travels? Was it that she trusted them enough? Or is she just the kind of person to be open about her past to anyone? * Stellafera: To Sam: What would Nott’s ideal birthday party look like? * jackieann236: Laura: Since Jester was mostly isolated form her childhood, how does she feel now about being part of a group? * @AlwaysListen31: Why didn’t Nott attempt to steal anything while she was inside Enchanter Pumat Sol’s shop? Was she perhaps too enamoured with the new character? * @RuzgofDi: Laura: Whose idea was it to do the character sheet baby announcement? * LadyFoxfire: Sam: Nott didn’t seem too concerned about Caleb’s safety after the fight with the bandits. Was it because everything happened so fast, or did she trust the rest of the group to take care of him while she stole the horses? * Cthulhubear: How long do you think it will be before one of your characters has a torrid love affair with Enchanter Pumat Sol? * Krista Miller: Laura: Does Jester think that her father may have some connection with the Traveler or perhaps be a physical embodiment of him? * @Isonosden: Sam: How does Nott feel about everyone, aside from Caleb? If she still iffy about them or does she like them? * sera_goldaxe: Laura: Was the Ruby of the Sea inspired by any real courtesans? What drew you to creating such an interesting background for Jester’s mother? * Sparkyassassin3: Sam: How does Nott feel about Caleb spending all of his gold that Nott always works so hard to get for him? * @MagicJoshrooms: For everyone: Now that all the characters have had snippets of their backstory revealed who do you think is hiding the most? And who are you most excited to learn more about? * #thankmyguests: Loving The Baby, Playing Small People, and I'm your host, Lying about Parole Officer. Talks Machina After the Final Darkness'' '''Quotations External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: